Kraven's Island
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In this follow up to Season 2, Spider-man wakes up on a island to a living nightmare. Also a Spectacular Spider-man styled parody of The Most Dangerous Game. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, comic references, at least some humor, and action.


Kraven's Island: A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfiction

**Intro: Remember when my sucky life wasn't The Diaries of a Human Spider? Lasted about a few months, tops. Well…this is one of the worst chapters. A television soap should be the last thing on my mind right now, but I'm sure I know someone that could use some more soap in his life. And a bath: A big one.**

On a island called Little Cayman…

Spider-man is running past pale green hotel villas, heavily breathing with his costume torn in several places. Some of the villas are caved in, some are still intact. Dark green palm trees are scattered across the edges of fairly distant beaches, the sun shining high above. The mostly sandy island looks abandoned of life, except for several black helicopters circling around with cameras. A all too familiar and monstrous figure is leaping from a villa rooftop, towards a guest pool.

The giant splash from the pool knocks Spider-man against a villa wall, despite trying to web swing his way out of the way. The wall isn't broken, but very much dented. Spider-man struggles to get up. He moderately sighs, "haven't you ever…hard cough…heard of a cat nap?" The figure is Leopard-Lion hybrid Kraven, already halfway out of the now mostly empty pool with cheetah speed. His black pants and mostly orange vest have traces of torn off webbing over them.

Fifteen hours earlier, in the New York borough of Manhattan…

Spider-man was web slinging around the bright yellow city lights of the night, but he took no joy in it. He saw flashes of the Green Goblin crashing into his own trap…of losing Norman Osborn. But it was Spider-man's dangerous flash of anger at Norman Osborn that caused it, and that's what still really hurt. Harry Osborn's words echoed, "he was sick…Spider-man should've helped him…"

Spider-man then sighed deeply to himself, "with great power…" He saw flashes of recent mostly white lined Daily Bugle news articles, with a masked superhero calling himself the Scarlet Spider on it. The figure was in a mostly dark blue sleeved Spider-man costume, with bright white web shooter like gauntlets. The headlines said, "Two Spiders, One Menace! Silvio Furniture Crushed! SilverCoat Electronics Short Circuited! Tombstone Carving Out Crimewave!" Spider-man finished the thought, "…comes great responsibility."

Presently, on Little Cayman…

A little exhausted, Kraven laughs, "I…moderate cough…will not rest…moderate cough…until I am again worthy of being Kraven the Hunter in the Big Game." He sees flashes of mostly black uniformed secret agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and park rangers, firing at and chasing after his Leopard-Lion hybrid monster self across the country.

Kraven gets out of the pool. Spider-man slightly chuckles, "sorry buddy, but…hard cough…online multiplayer games are back with civilization. Besides…hard cough…as far as I'm concerned, you already lost."

Kraven mutters, "you're seriously comparing a trivial game to the Big Game?! Kraven always gets his prey!" He angrily slashes at Spider-man with his Leopard-Lion hybrid claws.

Fourteen and a half hours earlier, in Manhattan…

In midair a fair distance away, Spider-man found a mostly silvery bright yellow SilverCoat Electronics store. The bright blue electric sign in tubed font hung by a bent silver pole, with electric sparks. And coming Spider-man's way were three supervillains on matching silver motorbikes, led by Silver Sable. One was Override, with a cybernetically enhanced green jumpsuit and helmet. The second was Aura, with a cybernetically enhanced purple jumpsuit and dark purple tubed coils around the arms. Both jumpsuits had dark gray cybernetic gear covering their upper parts. Their motorbikes had two large wooden boxes of stolen technology in cable tow. Cars sped away from the aflame store, two of which crashed into each other against a then broken down streetlight.

Then Spider-man's spider sense went off, helping him web sling out of the way of the web slinging Scarlet Spider. The Scarlet Spider called out to him, "sorry Spidey, but I got this!" Spider-Man web swung back around. He called out, "who's got who…Chameleon?!"

He got his webbing around the Scarlet Spider's web like grappling hook, pulling it off the dark blue windowsill it was anchored on. In the Chameleon's voice, the Scarlet Spider muttered, "we'll see…when it's raining spiders." In his fall, the Chameleon fired blue lightning blasts from his gauntlets. Spider-man slightly chuckled in sarcasm, "what did it take to come up with that one: A lighting second?" Spider-man flip dodged past two lightning blasts in the air, but one sent him falling with a hard groan into one of the sets of cables below. Cables got tangled around him, the wooden box behind Aura bouncing and spinning from the side. Spider-man sighed, "on the other side of the lightning."

Silver Sable figured, "looks like we caught ourselves a spider." Override laughed, "better make that two spiders." He used his cybernetic enhanced jumpsuit to hack into the Chameleon's grappling hook, turning it off when he tried to fire it again to break his fall. The Chameleon fired lightning blasts at Aura and Override, breaking Override's concentration as he steered his motorbike around a close by lightning blast. Override cried out, "whoa! Aura?" Aura projected a bright pink force field shield around her cybernetic arms, protecting herself.

She started to assure, "I'm not goi…" Then the wooden box spun into Aura by surprise, knocking her off her motorbike. At the same time, the Chameleon lightning blasted the same box. The cables around Spider-man twisted. But, they widened for a long enough second for him to tumble out. As he got to his feet, Spider-man gasped, "hard groan…no!" The cybernetic parts inside exploded, making Aura fall into unconsciousness against the road. Override called out, "Aura!" The sirens of incoming police cars and fire engines went off. Override spun back around for Aura on his motorbike, forgetting the battle in great worry.

Fortunately, even from several city blocks away, Spider-man managed to web swing the nearest exploding cybernetic parts at the Chameleon. The Chameleon's grappling hook was smashed to pieces, but he managed to land on the motorbike without a driver. Spider-man web zipped right for the Chameleon.

The Chameleon slightly laughed, "I'm going to enjoy this job." He fired a lightning blast right for Spider-man, but laser fast fire from Silver Sable's big blaster hit him and set off his aim. It hit the web line instead, but Spider-man swung himself over it quick enough to launch himself at the motorbike.

He muttered, "not for long." Spider-man punched the Chameleon in midair, against the motorbike's steering bar. The motorbike was then out of sight of Silver Sable, heading for a New York city park. Nearing the point of unconsciousness, the Chameleon tumbled off. He didn't get far, before falling unconscious. Spider-man quickly steered the motorbike away from several people.

His spider-sense then went off. And to his great shock, Spider-man saw a familiar looking jet black figure with a big white spider symbol. He was about to web zip for the laughing figure, when a explosion came from the motorbike's front tire. Spider-man fell unconscious in a park water fountain. Standing over him then was a evilly smiling Hammerhead. Several minutes after, he said over cell phone, "I have Spider-man. Yes: There won't be a flight available till tomorrow. I will escort him to Kraven's Island TV studio myself."

Presently, on Little Cayman…

Spider-man's spider-sense helps him tumble away. The wall crumples to dust under Kraven's claws, and Spider-man manages to barely tumble through the crumpling wall. Inside, Spider-man quickly web zips himself to the ceiling of a mostly white hotel room with dark blue floorboards.

And struggling to slow his breath, Spider-man stays still. With his scent briefly blocked by the crumpling wall's dust, Spider-man in great relief loses Kraven. Kraven roars in anger, "this will end with your mask as my trophy, Spider-man!" He speeds off towards one of the several other hotel villas nearby.

After breathing somewhat normally again, Spider-man mutters to himself, "that guy really needs a hobby: One that doesn't involve chasing me. Right now…hard sigh…I'd rather face the Green Goblin." He sees flashes of the Green Goblin and his glider, crashing in its destruction. Spider-man adds, "least then Harry wouldn't have lost his father…hard sigh…and be so close to going crazy himself. I may never be able to truly make it up to him."

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan…

Across many homes, the front pages of the Daily Bugle newspapers have the headline, "Chameleon is Scarlet Spider!" Some newspapers on mostly pale brown kitchen tables are open to other pages, where the headlines say, "Two Midtown High Students Missing! Wild Pack Hits Road Block! Experimental Helmet Saves Annie Herd?" Under the last headline is a picture of Aura in a medical bed, with Override without his helmet sitting beside her.

In Aunt May's house, the newspaper is open to the Midtown High students article. And one of the pictures under the headline is a picture of Peter Parker, much to Aunt May's teary eyed fear.

In a New York neighborhood within Queens, at Midtown High…

It's about 11:39 A.M., a lunch period on school hours. But, it's quite silent. Even Sally Avril isn't overly prideful of Peter Parker being missing. Beside her is a concerned Randy Robertson. He points out, "I'm usually not one to judge, but you not yelling…slight sigh…it isn't like you. It's kind of scary, really." Sally mutters, "hard to yell at Peter when he isn't here! Moderate sigh. Or Flash." Randy suggests to her, "knowing them, they will be. It's just a matter of time." Sally adds lowly, "thanks."

Seventeen minutes later, in the next lunch period, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson are at a table. Gwen has barely touched her tray. She checks quite uneasily, "you sure no one has seen Peter since last night?" Mary Jane adds, "yeah, but that's probably not the only thing on your mind."

Gwen reveals lowly, "I have feelings for Harry too…hard sigh…but no one else can understand Harry like I do." Mary Jane challenges, "try me." Gwen points out, "I appreciate that you're trying to help, but…it's more complicated than that. Harry sure thinks so, and so no one else can but me." Mary Jane slightly sighs, "just be sure it's what you want too." She moves to another table, Gwen mostly silent in deep thought.

Meanwhile, back on Little Cayman…

Spider-man, having recently gathered his strength, climbs down from the ceiling he had been hanging from. His stomach starts growling. Spider-man sighs to himself, "as much as I'm going to hate myself later for saying this, I'm glad Kraven let me have some food and restocked webbing. He did want things to start out even for the "Big Game", but it makes me wonder if there really is a man under all that fur." Sounding disoriented, he mutters, "nope: Starting…now." Spider-man runs to the nearest bent dark blue bathroom, breathing hard over a toilet.

He sighs, "hate myself…or at least whe…" Spider-man stands upright, suddenly hearing someone. He gets the bottom of his mask back on, seeing a long light blond haired woman in a green dress and matching dress gloves. The mystery woman slightly chuckles nervously, "is…this a bad time?" Breathing heavily, Spider-man figures, "I…thought me and Kraven were the only ones on the island."

The mystery woman named Charlotte Witter slightly sighs, "guess I missed the boat: Probably my own fault. I've been watching Venom Vs. Carnage and Scorpion Vs. Carnage in my room." A little surprised by this, Spider-man guesses, "Madhouse Inc? They're certainly going places." Somewhat delicately, Charlotte moves towards him, "and so can you, little spider." She takes out some hundred dollar bills from under one of her gloves, waving it in her other hand. Spider-man figures, "not if Kraven squashes this "little spider" on the way."

Charlotte slightly scoffs, "you really haven't heard of me, little spider? In the Strait of Malacca, I go by Madame Web." Spider-man figures suspiciously, "you're a crime lord, aren't you?" Charlotte slightly sighs, "would that be so bad? Last I checked, you were close to making a deal with Tombstone."

Spider-man sees flashes of being black suited Spider-man, including one of talking to Tombstone. Spider-man mutters lowly, "I wasn't well then! And besides: I'm a crime fighter, not a crime lover." Charlotte sighs, "I see." Spider-man figures, "do you? Kraven is determined to take me down, and anyone that gets in his way! Sigh. So, can we just fight later?" Charlotte slightly laughs, "who said anything about fighting?" She presses on the back of the second glove. On it, a small dark red blinking light flashes.

Spider-man sees the small signal beacon, and starts running back for the collapsed wall. He mutters, "darn it! Me and my luck wi…!" Spider-man's spider-sense then goes off. He quickly tumbles for the hallway wall, in the face of very thick webbing firing at him. With a dark red spider symbol, a mostly dark blue giant superpowered spider has just come in through the collapsed wall.

With the spider's Spider-man like quickness, Spider-man gets his legs webbed. Charlotte is already on her way out through a backdoor. Spider-man sighs, "great: A lab spider looking for a lab partner." He struggles to break out of the giant spider's webbing. It's slowly breaking apart, but it's three times as thick as Spider-man's webs. The giant spider speeds towards him, seeming to almost drool with dark blue liquid. Spider-man groans, "ughh! Total grossness!" Then Kraven starts rushing in, about to take him out.

In a spilt second though, Spider-man lifts his webbed legs in front of his path. Kraven is sent flying into the giant spider's legs, tripping it. Having bought himself some seconds, Spider-man tumbles onto his webbed legs. He sighs hard, "literally down to my last web here." With his last web shooter webbing, he fires webbing past the collapsed wall and onto the villa roof across the way. Spider-man web zips into both the giant spider and Kraven, kicking them hard with his web protected legs. They crash through several walls of hotel rooms, mirror glass and dust flying. Spider-man uses the pool walling as a break for his web zipping, knowing he wouldn't be able to zip right over it.

From a big dent where his legs landed, several of the pool tiles fall into the puddles below. The webbing around Spider-man's legs breaks further, nearly falling off. He uses one hand to pull it off and put it over his shoulder. Spider-man starts climbing out of the pool. As he keeps going, he says lowly to himself, "that was both awesome…heavy sigh…and terrifying. Really got to get myself a agent…or an A.I. like Jarvis to tell me when the motorbike is blowing up." He has flashes of becoming unconscious last night. Spider-man then focuses back to the settling dust cloud of caved in walls. The shadow of the super spider is unconscious. The shadow of Kraven is very disoriented on the floor, but still conscious and breathing heavily.

Spider-man sighs, "least I have something of a head…start." One of the helicopters above has a big flag sticking out of its side door, with Calypso herself holding it up from the back of the helicopter. On the flag's visible back side is a black lettered message, "want Flash back? Come to Owen Island." Spider-man mutters lowly, "really? Really?!" The flag starts being pulled back into the helicopter. Spider-man speeds for his web line still attached to a roof, about to swing it in full to land into the helicopter's slowly closing side door.

Then, something else speeds into him. Spider-man's spider-sense goes off, but Spider-man has already started swinging into the air and so couldn't turn around in time. He crashes through a villa window, coughing hard on the floorboards of the villa's second floor. The helicopter has practically vanished from sight. And on a mostly black and dark green striped Green Goblin like glider, a figure in a dark orange cloak and a jet black ghost like mask laughs madly.

Around this time, in Ravencroft…

Surrounded by mostly pale green walls and dark gray bars covered windows, a very sad Eddie Brock and a crazily laughing Cletus Kasady are facing a jet black TV set on wheels. They're in red chairs, with dark blue video game control pads in hand. Right outside of the small room are several Ravencroft Security guards in white uniforms, with mostly green tranquilizer guns at the ready.

On top of the TV set is a video game cd case tiled Rise of the Sinister Six, with a familiar image of Electro and the Vulture battling Spider-man on a skating rink. And behind one of the nearby red flags is what seems to be the shadow of a alternate Peter Parker with messed up hair, with a small yellow question mark.

On the TV itself is a 3D video game arena of the Statue of Liberty, and on it is a player character Spider-man firing webbing against a player character version of a glaring Mark Allen. This Mark Allen wears a mostly dark purple Scorpion like battlesuit, with green reptile like arms and a mechanical arm like Scorpion tail that launches Molten Man like fireballs.

As the gameplay goes on onscreen, Eddie mutters lowly to Cletus, "you just picked Spider-man to spite me, didn't you?!"

In a strangely rough and low voice, Cletus moderately laughs, "now, don't tell me you actually forgot your hatred for the little bug." Eddie moderately sighs, "the hell I could! The Daily Bugle always shows pictures of his recklessness." Cletus wonders, "then what's stopping you from busting out of here and teaching him a lesson? I mean, for however brief you were Venom, you practically had Spider-man on the run." Eddie sighs, "you loved that?"

Cletus sees flashes of running away from his dangerous father, and away from a burning house which he himself set aflame. Another set of flashes show Cletus making many people disappear in twisted ways for Tombstone's profits, including steering a out of control bus into traffic and setting aflame several floors of executive offices in a skyscraper. A flashing by picture of a dark gray pillar has the words StoneLife Savings on it. Cletus remarks, "doesn't any villain in Manhattan these days?" Eddie figures, "with every part of me." He heavily sighs, "but…a villain has to live too, and I'm not talking about behind these walls."

In a weirdly high tone, Cletus laughs, "I'm for that…but I'm getting a symbiote to match my hair. Find yours, and we can go spider hunting." Eddie twistedly adds, "if I do, you'll be the first to know." On the TV, Mark Allan launches a fireball into the Statue of Liberty's torch while Spider-man is standing on it. The screen echoes, "Scorpion Wins!"

Meanwhile, back on Little Cayman…

Spider-man is barely getting up. Half joking, he mutters, "as…hard groan…if I had enough…hard groan…wild things to fight." The figure laughs, "wild, you say? We're all wild, Spidey." Spider-man challenges, "tell that to Dr. Connors: He can cure you of the Green with one robot hand behind his back."

The cloaked figure suddenly lifts him up by his costume's neck. The cloaked figure mutters, "tell that to Osborn! I used to be his chief of Security, and this is what I get for it: The Green down my throat!" Spider-man gasps in great disbelief, "Mr. Menken?!"

The gone crazy executive laughs madly, "no mo…re!" At the same time, he hurls Spider-man through the second floor. Crazy Donald sees flashes of trying to run away with some of the Green, before his flight was cancelled by private investigator Mac Gargan's connections with the police. Crazy Donald goes on, "the Hobgoblin is in, and it's all about painting the world Green!" The Hobgoblin sees flashes of being escorted by Oscorp on paid release from the police, believed to be the Green Goblin thanks to the Chameleon in the Green Goblin's absence. Another three flashes for him show himself set up to drink from the Green, thanks to the Chameleon carrying out what he was paid to do.

Spider-man is nearing unconsciousness, surrounded by a ring of broken floorboards. He mutters, "what…hard cough…about what happened to you? Do you even…hard cough…really care about anyone but yourself?!"

The Hobgoblin laughs crazily, "why Spidey boy, I'm doing this for the world: Of Oscorpy goodness!" He fires a green electric blast at Spider-man from mostly jet black dark green tipped Green Goblin like gloves. With help from his spider-sense, Spider-man reactively kicks part of a broken in half floorboard into the path of the electric blast. The electric blast destroys the floorboard.

Then Spider-man punches and kicks the broken floorboards still around him, letting himself fall for the villa's basement below in a cloud of concrete dust. The Hobgoblin goes wide eyed, "no." With one hand though, Spider-man turns the webbing around his arm into a web bungee cord. Almost crashing into the basement floor, Spider-man lets the web bungee cord shake off the momentum. Clinging onto it for as long as he can, he sighs, "if this doesn't …hard cough…put a dent in…" He covers his mask with one hand while coughing, keeping it down.

The Hobgoblin steers his glider right above the concrete dust cloud. He mutters, "no: The Manhattan Green can't come into the world without friendly neighborhood Spidey! Sob…no!" The Hobgoblin bizarrely looks to the ceiling, his arms wide. The web bungee cord breaks apart, already torn halfway beforehand. Spider-man ends up falling unconscious, next to the basement's gray radiator. Floor tile cracks are around him, but very little in size. The Hobgoblin electric blasts his way out through the ceiling, crazily crying out to the sky.

Fifty three minutes later, in a Midtown High hallway…

Liz Allen is on her way to class, walking up the dark gray stairs to the second floor. She is also talking over cell phone, "yes, Eddie…moderate sigh…I don't like Peter much anymore either. But, can't we talk about anything else besides your "bro"?! Good. I'll talk to you next week." Liz hangs up, a few feet away from the dark gray door to her next class.

Five minutes later, on the Midtown High campus…

It's 1:50 P.M., not long into practice on the Midtown football field. The football team is there in their mostly dark green and white numbered uniforms: Hobie Brown, Kenny Kong, Randy, Sean McKeever…even a somewhat shaken Harry Osborn. Harry only shows up for every second practice nowadays, because he doesn't have super strength from the Green anymore. The only player missing is Flash Thompson. Harry and Randy are passing the football to each other, against Kenny and Sean. Hobie is nearby in the mostly dark grey bleachers, because of this practice having more turn taking than usual in Flash's absence.

Harry seems to hear a evilly laughing Green Goblin, blasting away at him from behind with hurled pumpkin bombs and electric blasts. But, no one else does. Harry keeps going, side stepping past Sean and throwing the football over Kenny's shoulder. Randy runs for it, barely catching it before the football hits the ground. He figures, "good throw." Harry slightly nods, slightly shaking and breathing heavily. Yet, in spite of his exhaustion and nervousness, Harry speeds past Kenny to go for the football.

Harry jumps for the football, but instead trips over his own feet in his exhaustion and misses it. Kenny catches up, catching the football and turning back around for the other side of the field. Harry sees brief flashes of tubes of the Green. He hears echoes of his father's disapproval, "not really your strong suit…not really your strong suit…"

Harry barely shakes the voice away, realizing what just happened a few minutes ago. A time out was just called, because at least Hobie and Randy noticed Harry's disorientation. Randy checks, "you all right, man?"

Harry gets himself up, very much embarrassed. Breathing a little slower, he mutters, "yeah. Just… Heavy sigh. I just need water." Harry heads to the dark orange water cooler near the bleachers. He drinks down two glasses of water from a dark blue plastic cup, breathing more calmly. Harry then notices Randy nearby. Harry wonders harshly, "what are you looking at?"

Randy slightly sighs, "I…knew people. People that wanted to be on top more than anything: Even if it meant losing everything else they were. The Green brought you close to that point, but you came back." Teary eyed, Harry sighs hard, "it's never simple though, is it? Coming back?" He has another drink of water. Randy reflects, "I wish it could."

A hour and a half later, over a beach on Little Cayman…

In one of the helicopters is Mr. Rowan, in his mostly orange shirt. From the cockpit, he sees a awake Kraven, a unconscious Hobgoblin, Calypso, Kraven's lion Gulyadki, and a figure in a familiar looking Venom costume tied to a palm tree. In Norman Osborn's voice, Mr. Rowan laughs, "I really should draw the final curtain on Kraven's Island…but it's so much fun to let the fools wear each other out."

Not long before…

Norman over cell phone says, "hello, son. You don't understand: With Spider-man out there…sigh…I have to be extremely cautious. Yes, I'm recovering from the explosion…and the Green. Plenty of water and medical attention here. I miss you too." He hangs up, smiling evilly.

Presently…

Kraven mutters, "this…was too easy." He sees flashes of challenging Hobgoblin for his title Kraven the Hunter, since the Hobgoblin seems to have won against Spider-man. Several more flashes show Kraven fighting Hobgoblin, until Kraven tore off the rocket engines of the exploding Hobgoblin's glider.

Calypso sighs, "I'll find you a more challenging creature, Sergei." In a familiar sounding voice, the tied up figure points out, "I'm still tied up here!"

Earlier, not long after the motorbike explosion…

Flash Thompson in a Venom costume wondered nervously, "is he..?!" Hammerhead slightly laughed, "oh, he's fine: Stuntmen just like to throw themselves into the action." He turned to leave, but knocked out Flash from behind instead. Hammerhead muttered, "as do I."

Presently, on Kraven's Island…

Calypso laughs, "a mere boy. You were just kept around to keep Spider-man around." Flash figures, "you know, I ran around as Spider-man once." There is brief silence. Flash urges, "no dice? Hard sigh. This sucks!"

Suddenly, high in the air…

A web line fires onto Norman Osborn's personal helicopter. Seconds later, Spider-man jump kicks his way through the cockpit window. Norman is hit by several glass shards, but his body just restores itself as though it never happened.

He sees flashes of giving himself a dark gray gaseous form of nanobot enhanced sub-dermal armor, giving him the power to rapidly restore himself and return to consciousness not long before his glider's destruction. Norman laughs, "how did you figure it out?" Spider-man interestingly points out, "actually…laugh…the joke's on you. You see, I'm not Spider-man: I'm Flash." He pulls off the mask, confirming just that before a very shocked Norman.

A hour or so earlier, on Owen Island…

The island only had sandy shores and a center group of closely together trees. Within the twisted pale brown branches of the trees, a sea smelling Spider-man had snuck around Calypso and Gulyadki to get to Flash. Flash was tied up to some thick branches, but Spider-man freed him so they could switch costumes. Spider-man, his face hidden by the leaves, didn't reveal himself as Peter Parker. Flash whispered harshly, "remind me again why you want to be the egghead?!"

Spider-man pointed out, "because it's not just Kraven: The Green Goblin is really running the show, and what we need to do is cancel it." Flash slightly laughed, "simple enough. But…what do you have in mind?" He put on Spider-man's empty web shooters. Spider-man figured, "Kraven or Calypso probably have more webbing under lock and key. Steal some without being seen, and the rest will be simple enough."

Flash figured, "that part isn't…but you can count on me." He put on Spider-man's mask, while Peter Parker put on the Venom mask.

Presently…

Flash, taking advantage of Norman's shock, webs him against the back wall. As he punches Norman, Flash shouts, "that's for Spider-man!" Then Flash turns back to the helicopter controls. He webs off a off switch for the helicopters's camera feeds, making Kraven's Island go off the air. Norman coughs hard, "no!"

He rips off the webbing, restoring himself to the point of only slightly coughing.

And in a matter of seconds, Norman takes out a pumpkin bomb from his pockets. He mutters, "I was saving this for Spider-man, but you'll make a good enough spokesman." The pumpkin bomb releases a dark green nanobot enhanced form of the Green, making Flash cough hard as he struggles to stay unaffected.

While Flash is facing against Norman…

Spider-man in the Venom costume easily breaks free of the rope. Kraven and Calypso look stunned, as Spider-man lifts up the palm tree. As the lion Gulyadki charges for Spider-man, he slams the tree into him to knock him out. Kraven gasps, "my prey lives." Letting go of the tree, Spider-man slightly chuckles, "does that mean you're going to give yourself up already? Cause it would save a lot of time."

Meanwhile, up above…

Most of the helicopters are already making a break for it. In Norman's helicopter, Flash uses some webbing to make a web parachute. He barely traps the nanobot enhanced Green in the web parachute, and throws it into Norman like a large football. Norman is knocked out against the helicopter flooring, while Flash catches his breath. Between deep breaths, Flash mutters to himself, "still…got it."

Down below, on the beach…

Kraven mutters sadly, "Sergei no longer has a title…or worth!" He slashes some sand in front of Spider-man and Calypso, making them cough in temporary blindness. A splash goes off. Calypso's Kanzashi gold earrings ring, mystically whirling the sand away. In a low tone, she cries out, "Sergei!" Spider-man and Calypso don't see Kraven. In the sand are his footprints, leading into the ocean waters. Teary eyed, Calypso gasps, "no." Spider-man is sadly silent.

Twenty minutes later, mostly dark green and dark yellow winged helicopters arrive. They're steered by mostly dark blue uniformed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with a dark red surrounded shadow eagle symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. on each of their uniforms. Spider-man and Flash have already left with Norman Osborn's helicopter, leaving Norman Osborn to be taken in custody. S.H.I.E.L.D. also take in custody Calypso, Charlotte Witter, and two teenagers in mostly black T-shirts from Charlotte's temporary stage crew who were dumb enough to stay around.

Several sleepless hours later, Spider-man and Flash make it back to Queens. Spider-man, having been out late at night many times before, is awake enough to change back into his costume and web swing back to his bedroom. He falls fast asleep on the floor, barely managing to hide his Spider-man costume under the bed. Flash falls asleep in the helicopter, in his Venom Costume.

Late into the next day, Flash wakes up to find the press gathered around the helicopter. With broadcasting cameras, the press inquires, "what does it feel like to be a superhero? How about some web action, Agent Venom? Hi, honey!" The shout out is from Flash's parents, with their own big camera. With some slight confusion, Flash chuckles, "like…the Flash is back in town."

Earlier that day…

The Daily Bugle had a morning news deadline to make. J. Jonah Jameson shouted, "what's Parker's excuse thi…?!" Robbie Robertson whispered, "he got beat up in the street, Jonah." Or at least, that's what Aunt May had concluded from Peter Parker's physical condition. He had been given a few days off in bed to recover. J. Jonah Jameson sighed hard, "that's real sad. But you think, after all this time, Parker would…!"

Robbie Robertson pointed out, "he may not be here in person, but…" He handed J. Jonah Jameson a email printout, with some minor editing notes in black marker. J. Jonah Jameson's eye went wide. The printout was of a interview with Flash, in the helicopter. Spider-man convinced Flash to be interviewed, hoping to save Peter Parker's own butt at the Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson laughed loudly, "finally, something besides that no good wall crawler to print about! This goes on the front page, pronto!"

A half hour or so afterwards…

The Daily Bugle newspapers's front pages have the headline, "Quarterback Makes Super-Comeback!" Under the headline, there's a editorially cropped off picture of Flash that only shows his face. The original picture had Spider-man's costume still on Flash.

Two and a half years later…

A copy of the same newspaper is pinned to a jet black bulletin board, along with two other interviews and several Spider-man pictures. To the right of the board is a pale brown office desk, with Peter Parker's name on top of it. Peter Parker is in his own office, fully rested and sitting in front of a jet black laptop computer. He wears a dark blue short sleeved open buttoned shirt over a jet black T-shirt. Peter also has a Daily Bugle press badge on his belt. J. Jonah Jameson barges in through the office door, "Parker! Where's that…?!"

Peter slightly chuckles, "right in front of you." He already has printed out his latest news story for J. Jonah Jameson, which is on the desk. It's titled, "Kingsley: The New King Of Crime?" Under the title is a picture of the Hobgoblin, next to a picture of Roderick Kingsley. J. Jonah Jameson slightly sighs, "always at the last minute." He grabs the story, then heads out of the office.

On the other side of the door, J. Jonah Jameson starts to go on and on, "when I was in college, nothing wa…!" His voice trails off, much to Peter's slight amusement.

He adds, "same old Mr. Jameson. Heavy sigh. Wish Aunt May could be here to see it." Peter, solemnly but mostly calm, sees flashes of Aunt May's last hospital visit. But Peter is comforted by Aunt May smiling through it all: That she left happy and hopeful, despite all the crimes and drama around Spider-man.

A few hours later, on the streets of New York…

Peter, with his knapsack, is running towards a dark reddish brown college campus with dark green windows. As he crosses the crosswalk, he passes a remodeled Oscorp headquarters. On top of it is a silver lettered sign, spelling out SS-Corp. The tower is now silver, with jet black computer screens for windows. Some of the screens show Silver Sable, in a silver dress and with no blaster.

Several minutes later, Peter gets to the front stone steps of the college campus. It's called Grayburn College, where one of the professors is the medium blond haired science genius Hank Pym. Peter originally wanted to go to Empire State University, but the very questionable Miles Warren continuing to work there under SS-Corp caused serious doubts on that note. But as Peter pauses at the front steps, he is bittersweetly remembering something else.

Nine months earlier, from Peter's memories…

As Spider-man, Peter met Flash at the lunch tables on Midtown High school grounds. Flash was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, codenamed Agent Venom. Spider-man checked, "what did you find out?" Agent Venom moderately sighed, "I'm not sure whether to be happy…or to have pity."

Spider-man insisted, "I don't care! Sigh. We have to find out if Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy survived the car crash. And either way, it probably ties to the Green Goblin...or the Hobgoblin."

Agent Venom revealed, "ok: The car crash was fake. They never made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. Life Model Decoys though did." Quite shocked, Spider-man realized, "S.H.I.E.L.D…set it up?" Agent Venom sighed deeply, "you have no idea how much trouble I had to go through to pull that up, but that's not all I saw."

Spider-man figured, "who was close to destroying them then?" Agent Venom answered, "Harry's own father. He tried to turn him into a action figure of himself, with that extra Green stuff I almost was affected with years ago. But Gwen snapped Harry out of it, and he called S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., they're living in France as Gabriel and Sarah Delaney. Plus, Norman Osborn is totally out of business. Slight chuckle."

As he started to turn away, Spider-man sighed deeply, "we shouldn't tell. That'd probably just make things a lot worse…for Harry and Gwen." Flash, as Agent Venom, slightly sighed in agreement, "a lot worse."

Presently, back with Peter…

In self reflection, he doesn't right away notice someone tapping his shoulder. Peter turns around. He slightly chuckles, seeing someone very familiar to him from recent months. With most of his past friends having gone separate ways from him, Peter has been mostly just seeing a young curly shoulder length dark brown haired woman named Caryn Earle. She's from the Midwest, and wears a open buttoned dark blue shirt with matching ripped jeans. With a southern accent, Caryn says softly, "hey, fighter." She then pulls in Peter for a kiss.

He adds, "good to see you too. But, I got to get to…class. Oh, come on!" His spider-sense goes off, when he notices Electro lightning blasting at him. Peter quickly ducks with Caryn for cover behind a nearby car. With Electro, Venom and Cletus in a dark red symbiote suit are walking right for Peter. Caryn assures Peter, "no worries: I'll walk Barker and take notes. Just go an' get them." In seconds, Peter is already getting fully into costume. He positions his camera with a web on a car meter. As Spider-man, he chuckles, "I will."

He web zips himself into Venom, kicking off of him so that Electro could accidentally lighting blast Venom. Venom cries out in outrage, the symbiote fluctuating around Eddie. In Spider-man's mid-kick though, Cletus grabs him by symbiote generated super thick web tentacles and slams him against the road. Spider-man, getting to his feet, pulls the web tentacles in further. He slightly coughs, "hey Carnage: Nice to beat you!" At the same time, Spider-man lets go of the web tentacles to punch hard at a incoming Carnage.

**The End Of Another Chapter For The Spectacular Spider-man…Or The Start Of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
